Devlab
Devlab is an experimental album from Canadian musician Devin Townsend. It is his first dedicated foray into non-rock-based music, and is named after his home studio where it was recorded and mixed. All parts are officially untitled, but are named in succession for ease of distinction. Hevydevy.com description I moved into a house in the suburbs that had a sterile, ugly little fake neighbourhood vibe. The upstairs had a cheap, brand new 'bric-a-brac' house vibe that I set up a small, comfortable 'studio room' in- with TVs, computers, air conditioner, and lots of gear. In experimenting with all the technology, I found myself compelled to visit my love of 'soundscapes' and dark ambient music. I realized pretty quickly that music was pretty irrelevant when it comes to my process and that my strengths lay more in making a statement in massaging sound to result in emotions rather than individual songs or albums. I began to slowly construct ambient moods then arranging them in 10-15 minute long chunks that led me as a listener on an audio journey. It took about a year of massaging and working on it, but it was a fun and liberating project. ''I did the artwork myself, but fortunately, Konrad Palkeiwicz stepped in and massaged my files so they didn't look as budget as they originally did. This record is essentially a patchwork of dozens of sessions either in the little ‘Devlab' or at Jamspots where I'd set up strange parties that had everyone involved play instruments they weren't familiar with. (Bam! weird shit!) This record has caused several friends of mine to be extremely uncomfortable while listening to the point of leaving the room…great success... =] Track listing All songs written by Devin Townsend. #"Devlab 1" (1:07) #"Devlab 2" (4:09) #"Devlab 3" (4:20) #"Devlab 4" (2:41) #"Devlab 5" (5:07) #"Devlab 6" (5:54) #"Devlab 7" (1:41) #"Devlab 8" (4:30) #"Devlab 9" (10:16) #"Devlab 10" (3:48) #"Devlab 11" (1:34) #"Devlab 12" (4:44) #"Devlab 13" (9:44) #"Devlab 14" (4:11) #"Devlab 15" (2:03) Personnel * Written, produced and all that by Dev * Recorded and mixed @ The Devlab * Layout by Dr. Skinny (Dev) & Dr. K aka Kappazeta Milan * Additional samples and noises from everything I could find. * Dave Maye is the Hot Melt Glue Gunner * Mush freaks out * Jennifer Thatcher got sampled * Natasha and Jay were on the telly * Dan Kearly did a beat somewhere on here * Jed as El Duce. * Adriano is buried in there * Danne sang 9 years ago and here 'tis Liner notes Recorded with Cubase SX, Ableton Live, Wavelab Software, and the appendages of the lab. Inspired by Kitaro, Emerald Web, Paul Horn, Zoviet France, Rapoon, Mark Isham, dump trucks driving over kittens... This is my heavy metal ambient record so it's...um... 60 some-odd minutes of well... noise. A lot of work went into making it sound like this, believe it or not... So use it while you're on the internet or something. Oh, and don't listen to it when you have a flu... Stay high. Devin External Links *[https://www.discogs.com/Devin-Townsend-Devlab/release/606160 Devlab] at Discogs Category:Devin Townsend albums